date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Probablities 01: A date with Miku Izayoi...without cross dressing.
"A description of Shidou? It's simple...Shidou is a boy who isn't interested in the opposite sex" ~Antoine while writing this A day with the idol…without cross dressing by Highking Antoine29 AKA SAL-sama! 01-Miku’s successful and sly plan Saturday 8:01 AM Current location: Itsuka Residence. It was morning when a young man got up from his bed simply because of the resonating voice of a young maiden that he heard. “Darling! Darling! Wake up!” The young man stood up even he was still drowsy, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and continued to walk to the window just to see an overwhelmingly beautiful girl who was waving at him while smiling beautifully and this girl wasn’t just any girl, she was exactly a very famous idol whom he saved a month ago, and now here is she waiting for him downstairs. By seeing one could practically say that Itsuka Shidou is a very lucky young man being waked up by a young maiden like her. “Mi-Miku?!” He let out a very idiotic sound since he was very or should I say very astonished sound by seeing her. Without a second thought Shidou got downstairs and saw that no one’s downstairs since it was Saturday so his little sister is obviously still sleeping in her room. He got up again forgetting to change his clothes then quickly got down to ask Miku Izayoi, who was currently waiting for him and is somewhat bored of waiting, why is she here. “Mi-Miku what are you doing here?” “Ufufufufufu… Isn’t that obvious? I’m waiting for you” “Eh? Waiting for me? Why?” Before answering the clueless young man she smiled mischievously like she was somewhat planning something devious for Shidou. “Nothing…I’m going home I just wanted to see you” “Oh is that so? Why don’t you come in first?” “Seeing you is enough...good bye draling” She walked away and made a sad expression saying to Shidou that she was disappointed and was about to cry while she left; now why did she do that? It was very simple she knew that the young man whom she loved wasn’t interested in women and the ones who were romantically interested in him had to move to force him on a date, and it was almost impossible for Shidou to ask someone to a date unless it was a spirit who wasn’t even sealed by him. Shidou saw this and felt somewhat guilty for some unknown reason, it was like a feeling that he left someone or done something stupid, so he resolved himself and tried to chase her even she was a few meters away. Of course he can’t call himself a man if he didn’t chase after her and ask her what’s wrong. “Mi-Miku wa-wait!” He shouted her name telling her to wait but instead of slowing down she increased her speed and continued to walk but Shidou too increased his speed and ran to her and then he touched her shoulders to stop her. “D-Darling?” “Mi-Miku is there anything wrong?” “No-nothing…why did you chase after me?” “…” Shidou was now at a loss of words to say, he can’t even explain why did he chased after her, but he knew her expression forced him to do it what he doesn’t usually do. “Well then I’m leaving…” She shook off his grip and continued walking and left the still panting Shidou who didn’t want her to leave. She kept the same expression as she left but she can’t help but to smile since she knew her plan worked and that man chased after him. Shidou tried to reach for her but it was useless, she left quickly but for some unknown reason maybe his manhood or his own attitude; he didn’t want her to leave, but he he didn’t know what's the right thing to do, and there he thought about it he still didn’t dated Miku since the time when he needed to cross dress but that wasn't considered a date from the viewpoint of a normal person. Our spirit mana sealing hero was now a bit disillusioned of himself he can't even believe that he can't say a thing to Miku who still had a sad expression in her face, and as a man he wanted to speak to her and to cheer her up a bit since unlike Tohka and the others, he didn’t got to see her that much due to her job as an idol, a very famous idol. He can't believe that he will say this to her but he knew he needed to cheer her up and to be with her even for a bit but will our hero say it? Will Itsuka Shidou who wasn’t even interested in the opposite sex ask her on a date? Suddenly Shidou ran to chase her and again called on her. “Mi-Miku! Wait!!!!” This time the famous idol tilted her head and took a glance at the young man who quickly catched after her and now got a grip on her hand, which forced her to stay. “Da-darling what is it?” “Mik-Miku wi-will you…” “Oh are you proposing to me?” “N-no!” “Then what do you want?” “Is there really something wrong…I can tell that there’s something wrong.” “Of course none” She still said it and then looked away while Shidou’s grip tightened a little. “Isn't it a beautiful day, Shidou? I’m still thanking you for saving me that time…now the whole world seems to be brighter and joyous place since you exist and is here with me.” It was a very surprising moment that Miku called Shidou, ‘Shidou’ he was now dumbfounded and a bit perplexed. “Miku will you go on a date with me?” Now he resolved himself and cast out all the hesitation inside him, he knew that was the only thing he could do that time. Her expression quickly brightened, and then she hugged him while smiling in joy that, finally Shidou asked her on his own accord, and is now going on a date. 2-A date with the idol…without cross dressing (first part) Saturday 8:34 AM Current location: Along the streets of Tenguu city “So darling where are we going?” Miku asked him while they were walking along the streets and of course many people looked at the couple with either awe or surprise on the side note the men were directing their hostility to the man beside Miku, of course that would be itsuka Shidou who’s arm was being clasped by the overwhelmingly beautiful idol, who can make even goddesses succumb to jealousy to her, and that was the same reason why they are glaring at him. Shidou clearly felt a piercing gazes from behind but it was neutralized by Miku’s beautiful smile and her tight hug, and now that time he could only gaze and think of her. “Hmm…why not---” “Let’s go to there!” Miku quickly pointed at a store that sells ramen a few meters away, it was very surprising that she pointed it out since one would say that she is an ‘ojou-sama’, who wouldn’t much go in that kind of stores but since she picked it why not? Shidou just smiled at her. On the side note Shidou was surprised that it was already bustling with people as seen from the window but there was still seats left. “Do you like ramen?” “Well…maybe? Anyway let’s go!” Miku said they walked at a slow pace going to the store and as soon as they arrived, the employees quickly greeted them and they quickly sat at the seat even. Miku was obviously irritated of the male people around she just ignored them and just focused her eyes to Shidou who beside her. Shidou of course seem to notice Miku isn't somehow used so he looked at her and tried to ask but suddenly… “Miku what do you want?” “One order of Negi ramen please!!!” Miku’s beautiful voice resonated in the shop and Shidou too ordered the same as her in a few minutes their order was given to them and quickly Miku surprisingly ate it vivaciously and voraciously which made Shidou smile a bit due to her. On the side note Miku was being approached by people but she quickly said something that made them go away and glare at Shidou and the others who didnt even try to come near her, just glared at Shidou while eating. “Is it delicious?” “Of course it’s delicious darling…” One of the employees specifically the chef approached them, and surprisingly, also thankfully it was a female or else Miku would either mock them or be hostile to them. “Oh aren’t you Miku Izayoi?” “Yeah…I’m that.” She continued eating while she smiled at her and then looked at Shidou with happiness. “Hmm…is he your boyfriend?” “N-No of course not!” Miku smiled impishly at Shidou then answered then looked at the woman in front of them who seemed to be at the same age as them, a surprisingly young person and she seems to be the manager of the store. “ you could say that...but he isn't my boyfriend instead it’s proper to call him my fiancée.” “EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!” The ramen shop was quickly thrown into chaos as most of their customers made a surprised sound by the exact time that they heard and Shidou too made the exact sound that came from the others. “HEY KEEP IT QUIET!! HEY YOU GUYS GO BACK TO YOUR WORK!! NOW YOU HEARD IT GO BACK!” The young woman quickly shouted and made the customers and the employees again got back to their work and again the situation was back to normal. “Sorry about that…” “Ufufufufu that was nothing, people would be really surprised with that..Anyway are you the manager of this store?” “Hmm…yeah more like I’m the owner of the stores” “Oh is that so? Here’s our pay let’s go darling!” After finishing their meal and paying it they quickly left and got outside and the usual glares of men to Shidou was there again. “Hmm…now where would we go?” 3-A date with the idol…without cross dressing (second part) Saturday 10:04 AM Current location: A park in Tenguu city. The couple walked around the park enjoying the view and from the sight of a bystander they would seem like a happy couple since they were both smiling at each other. Miku suddenly took a glance a few meters from them, and there was a simple stage that was there luckily there were neither any people nor guards but the stage was somewhat locked and they can't enter but she wanted to thank Shidou for accompanying her this day. “Darling let’s go to the stage…” “Eh where?” Miku pointed to the stage so that Shidou would see it but a frown quickly surfaced in Shidou’s face since he saw that it was locked. “Let’s go, darling!” “But Miku it’s locked!” “Yeah but let’s break in!” Miku quickly dragged Shidou and Shidou didn’t even resist to her and ran beside her. He can't think of anything but her anymore, he was happy being with her and he knew this wasn’t her hypnotism, but his true and honest feelings that he expresses. The quickly reached the metal fence which are about 10 feet in height, which made Shidou lose a little hope but for Miku he quickly contemplated on how to enter it and quickly he found a small hole in the fence and dragged Miku to it. “Eh we're entering that?” “Yeah there aren’t any choices anymore…” Shidou reached her hand out to her as if acting like a guide to a young lady who was lost or acting like a prince asking his princess to ride the same horse, as him perhaps the later description would fit the young couple. Quickly they got in even how small the hole was, but their clothes were now a bit dirty but they didn’t care about that they quickly entered the stage and got inside. “So Miku why did you want to go here?” “Simple I want to sing for you…take it as a simple token of gratefulness let’s go!” Miku was now at the center of the stage and directly behind her was her beloved, a man who thankfully accompanied her today. She sang with her usual voice the voice that she used, it wasn’t the hypnotic voice that she used to control the people around her but her usual voice, that she uses now to entertain and serenade her fans, thousands and thousands of fans who are ready to hear her song but the song she sang now was very different it was a song filled with her love for the young man. It was a very beautiful song that affected Shidou and made him smile; he knew that the song was especially for him and only for him and for that moment he was happy that he accompanied her and more importantly meet her that time. The song quickly ended and on her face, tears quickly flowed and she quickly raced to Shidou and hugged him which made Shidou pat her head then hug her. “Thank you for always listening to me, I know that you will always be my special fan, the only one who will listen to me as always……please always stay by my side thank you for saving me…I love you Shidou, and no matter what I will always love you, even if you don’t choose me I will always love you, even if I could only love you from afar seeing you happy with someone else is ok for me…I love you Itsuka Shidou, I will always love you.” Shidou couldn’t utter a word Miku confessed to him directly and he can't say anything, what will he say? Who knows he can't think of anything, he just hugged her and finally he resolved himself. “Miku, I---” Authors notes: And that ends my fan fiction, I need to twist Shidou's personality a bit so that he would choose to chase Miku...and ooohh...what's that look on your face? Oh Shidou's answer? Hehehe I'm evil so I'm not going to say it! Or just beg and I'll continue it! Anyway thank you for reading it! ''' '''R&R To people excelsior! I didnt proffread this due to my restrictions, time restriction that is. Thank you to kami-sama for giving me what should a heroine have! Excelsior! ~SAL-sama! Category:Fan fiction Category:Browse fan fictions